


Hustler

by RafaellaTsui



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaellaTsui/pseuds/RafaellaTsui
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee
Kudos: 7





	Hustler

没钱的日子真是糟透了，本·琼斯讨厌做穷人。他裹紧了自己貂绒，想赶紧把手上这根烟抽完，然后回到温暖的酒吧里。但好在现在他开始有钱了，而且是自己赚来的，想到父母见到他把成捆的现金扔在地上，下巴都要脱臼的情形，本不禁笑出声来。“我会让你们后悔把我从家里赶出来的。”两年前他离开家的时候这么说。  
今天晚上的运气不怎么好，本掸了掸烟灰，如今伦敦的经济不景气，连夜晚溜出来找漂亮男孩寻欢作乐的精英阶级中年男人都变得少了。他们不再会像一年前那样在脱衣舞俱乐部里给身材诱人，缠绕在钢管上的男孩大把大把地洒英镑了。  
本知道自己不止这些。他有漂亮的脸蛋儿，完美的身体，还有聪明的脑子，他想要的更多，哪怕是有风险的。他也确实这么做了。这半年来，他徘徊在这间酒吧和他的老东家那里，把那些深深躲在柜子里的、有家室的有钱男人迷倒灌醉，然后带到脱衣舞俱乐部——他赚了不少。  
看来今晚是没戏了。本把烟扔在脚下踩灭，打算进去喝一杯就回家。当他低头往酒吧走的时候，结结实实地撞上了一个男人。  
当本的眼神对上格威利姆·李的时候，他就知道自己今晚的财运来了。  
“对不起！你没事吧？”眼前这个高高瘦瘦，西装革履的男人关心地问。本怔了两秒，然后飞快地摇摇头，“我才是那个该说对不起的人，我刚才没有看路。”  
“没关系。”男人笑了，他看着本被冻得红彤彤的脸蛋，“我第一次来这儿，就遇到了你这么漂亮的男孩儿，是我的幸运。”  
本露出一个腼腆的笑容，抓了一把自己的貂皮外套，他的眼睛亮闪闪的。“嘿，你想进去再喝一杯吗？”  
通常情况下本很难遇到像格威利姆这样年轻又成功并且对同性感兴趣的男士（这样的人通常有自己的稳定伴侣），更何况他是这么英俊，如果不是为了钱，本百分之百愿意和这个男人上床。  
格威利姆告诉本，自己有个未婚妻，婚事是父母安排的，但他并不爱她，本善解人意地听着，时不时让酒保再添几个shots，这个男人的酒量似乎出奇的好。本搁着裤子摩挲着兜里的小袋子，想找个机会把里面磨成粉的药洒进格威利姆的酒里。  
“格威？我可以叫你格威吗？”本故作试探地用自己的手覆上格威利姆的，男人接触到他冰凉的双手果然反过来捂住他的手。“当然，我的朋友们都这么叫我。”  
“我知道，你现在的日子一定很辛苦，要兢兢业业地工作，还要面对自己不爱的人，渴望等到真正爱自己的人，我懂这种感觉，天哪——”本的声音忽然转了个调，“请不要在意，格威！只是你迷人的威尔士口音让我想起了我爸爸，他在我十岁的时候就离开了我和妈妈……”他故意把“爸爸”说得又慢又清楚，格威利姆的手抖了一下。  
本又在扯谎了，但年长的男人总是吃这一套。他内心得意地吹起了口哨。“但是今晚我们遇到了对方，不是吗？我们至少可以暂时忘记这一切。”本站起身，直接从吧台里拿出刚调好的龙舌兰日出——顺手把袖子里的药粉抖进格威的杯子。  
“我不希望属于我们的夜晚这么短暂，呃——对不起，你的名字是什么来着……”格威接过鸡尾酒杯，（“哈迪。”本乖巧地回答，）“哦，是的，哈迪，”格威认真地望着本，“你知道有什么适合我们的好去处吗？我不想把时间全都浪费这儿。”  
本惊讶于这个男人的直接，通常他才是先提出要专场的那个。可怜的男人，经过了这么多年的性压抑，本开始浮想联翩，甚至怜悯起这个生活优渥的英俊男人起来。  
“事实上，我知道一家不错的俱乐部，相信我，我们会度过一个难忘的夜晚的。”本甜甜地笑了。  
“我可以问你一个问题吗？”格威迟疑地放下他的鸡尾酒杯，“你真的叫，我是说，哈迪是你的大名？”  
“这是个昵称，我曾经的那些伴侣给我起的，”本忽然凑近格威，他的身上带着淡淡的香味儿，和烟草酒精的味道混合在一起，缭绕在金发男孩儿周围，钻进格威的鼻子。本踮起脚，贴着格威的耳朵，张开嘴唇，“因为听起来像harder，我喜欢叫，‘用力一点’。”  
格威的呼吸果然因为本的撩拨变得粗重，男孩撤回去，笑着端起酒杯，和格威碰了一下，趁威尔士男人仰着脖子一饮而尽的时候，把自己杯子里的酒飞快地泼了出去。

本从不思考这些男人为什么会来这种地方，为什么会遇见他，他全然不在乎，他不是为了那些有钱的男人能请他喝上几杯，他们想带他去高级的酒店，脱掉他的衣服，让本在他们身上卖力地骑自己，随后送他一只昂贵的手表以让他闭嘴。这不是本想要的，他的目的只在于把这些喝得烂醉，在药物作用下不省人事的男人扶进脱衣舞俱乐部的VIP厢房里，从他们的身上搜出信用卡，骗出密码，然后把它刷爆。  
格威比本想象得还要主动热情，他几乎在本拉上红色帷幔的下一秒就从沙发上起来，抓住年轻男孩的手腕拽向自己，本一个站不稳就被带得坐进格威的怀里。  
“嘿……”本倒觉得有些难为情了，这个瘦高的男人力气大得出奇，他象征性地挣了一下。“告诉我，这不是你想要的吗？”格威温柔地说，他的脸凑得近极了，本可以闻到格威身上的酒味儿，男人的眼睛迷迷蒙蒙的，可本觉得他的神志依旧很清醒。他可没看出来，或许这男人本身就是个瘾君子，本后悔自己没有多加点药量。但是，操，他实在是太迷人了，他的呼吸轻轻喷在本的脖颈上，让本为之颤抖。  
去他妈的信用卡，待会儿再说。本捧着格威的脸吻了下去。  
威尔士男人的嘴唇很薄，但吻技很好，本的唇舌和他的缠绵在一起时迷迷糊糊地想，灵巧的舌头撩拨得金发男孩儿的心痒痒的。在本快要忘记怎么换气时，格威终于放过他，用粗糙的大手拖着男孩的下巴，在他水润的嘴唇上摩挲。本乖巧地伸出舌头舔了舔，把格威的手指含在嘴里吮吸。年长男人的吻一路向下，落在男孩的脖颈上，扒开他的领口，在本的锁骨上留下深红色的痕迹。本被格威的胡茬扎得发痒，不断有细碎的呻吟从嘴里漏出来，他忍不住伸手穿过格威的西装外套，环住他的腰。·  
当本的手背碰到西装内侧衣兜里的硬物件时，清脆的锁链声让他僵住了。  
“为什么不继续，甜心？”格威撤出手，不情愿地离开本的皮肤，顺着本的目光摸了摸自己的西装，格威笑了。  
“你在担心这个？”格威笑着从西装内侧拽出了那玩意儿，举起胳膊，懒懒地在空中一甩，铁质的手铐就丁零当啷地响起来。  
“——操。”  
他妈的，他妈的他妈的他妈的。本已经完全不记得自己原本打算做什么了，大脑一片空白。他像是石化了一样，还坐在这个男人身上——这位警官。  
格威好像丝毫不在意似的，随便地把手铐扔在沙发上，“现在是要怎么着，找我的信用卡还是跟我做爱？”  
格威利姆什么都知道。而本还自作聪明地认为自己今晚能把人和钱都弄到手，格威根本没喝那杯被他下药的酒。  
“我不知道你在说什么，”本终于回过神来，用他可怜巴巴的狗狗眼望着警官，“如果有哪位客人跟您说过什么……你知道的，他们不愿意承认自己会来这种地方，酒醒之后就想把自己的钱要回来。”本摩挲着格威被揉皱的衬衫，慢条斯理地解着他的扣子，“求你了，我发誓我没有做过任何不好的事，我不想进监狱，你让我做什么都行。”  
格威扬起眉毛，并不作声，此时此刻在他身上的金发男孩显得格外殷勤。格威的手掌挪到本的屁股上，隔着布料揉了两把，常年健身使本的身材格外紧致，他立刻配合地把裤子脱下来，着急又仓促，格威不知道现在本的心脏紧张得快要跳出来了，男孩似乎迫不及待地想要讨好格威，以赦免自己做过的坏事。  
接下来发生的像水到渠成一样自然，本从他的皮草内侧翻出润滑液和避孕套——他一般用不到这个，除非他的受害者是个气质迷人的混蛋，比如格威利姆。本一手扶着格威的肩膀，把涂满润滑液的手指塞进自己的屁股里，他发出低低的闷哼，感受到格威裆部的硬物结结实实地顶在自己的屁股上。格威饶有兴趣地盯着本，目光像X射线一样从他绯红的脸扫射到结实饱满的胸膛，格威能感受到本的颤抖。  
本没有浪费一刻时间，觉得扩张得差不多的时候，就飞快地解开了格威的皮带。这个男人的身份打乱了他全部的计划，可是本明白这才是格威来找自己的目的。他胡思乱想的时候，格威又在他的屁股上用力掐了一把，本呻吟起来，扶着格威粗大的阴茎，对准自己的穴口，慢慢往里吞。他甚至忘了要来个口活儿。  
格威那玩意儿刚被本往屁股里塞了一半他就叫了出来，显然他低估了年长男人的鸡巴长度。粗硬的肉刃结结实实地塞满了他紧窒的穴道，本抓着格威肩膀的手指紧紧地攥起来。  
本艰难地上下动着，慢慢适应了体内的尺寸，快感开始累积，他注意到格威的呼吸也变得粗重。格威双手掐着本的腰，埋在他体内的阴茎有意无意地蹭过本的敏感点，年轻的男孩舒服地发出更多呻吟，他动得更起劲了。  
“我也不是什么正人君子，有些话我最好现在就告诉你，”格威的声音很低沉，“你知道，你现在做的一切都无济于事。”  
“操你的，格威利姆！”本咬着牙骂道，他的屁股涨得发疼，做不了任何还击。  
“你会后悔这么对我说话的。”格威抓着本的腰往下坐，同时顶起了自己的胯，让他那话儿在本湿润的后穴里操得更深，金发男孩的呻吟声更大了，他剧烈颤抖着，无法阻止面前这个混蛋一次一次深入自己的身体，他已经被完全操开了，没有支撑点让他只能紧紧抱着格威，淫荡的声音被撞得支离破碎。本胡乱地叫着，发出像小狗一样可怜的呜咽。  
太多了。格威把他的阴茎埋进自己身体深处，本几乎要承受不住这样的操弄，格威套弄着自己肿胀的阴茎，双重快感让本失去了理智，如同一个任人摆弄的破布娃娃，格威的牙齿磨着他的耳垂，不停地把不堪的词语灌进去，本在多重刺激下射了出来。  
高潮过后的男孩抖得像个筛子，格威依然不知疲倦地撞着他的敏感点。终于他发出一声低吼，满足地喘着粗气。  
“我这儿有个好消息。”格威用食指抚摸着本的下巴，后者全然没了力气，整个人挂在格威身上，放弃了抵抗，“他们并不打算起诉你，只要你把钱都还回来。但是……”  
“什么？”本抬起头，望着面前这个快要把自己操得不省人事，眼含笑意的警官。  
格威的嘴唇慢慢贴在本的耳朵上，声音低沉。  
“待会儿你还是要跟我去一趟审讯室，Hardy。”


End file.
